crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Nightstalker
Appearance Silver has lighter red hair, and steel colored eyes. He wears a black and grey cloak, with a white trim. Silver is only 14 years old, and as one would, he still looks quite young. Silver's face has small dots on his cheeks, which could be compared to freckles. These dots are hard to notice, but are a dark black. His hair hangs over his eyes often times, but he tries to move it out of his face when he's talking to someone. Silver doesn't smile much, and only laughs in front of a select few people. Silver carries a staff with him, which holds a large, circular piece of polished Labradorite on the top. When focused on an object, the staff can ignite objects. He wears dark, blood red combat boots with straps and switches to secure them to his feet. Under his cloak, he wears a black jacket over a shirt with the Guns N Roses logo on it, with black pants. Silver wears a necklace made entirely of bottle caps, which he currently collects. Personality Silver normally keeps to himself, staying quiet unless bothered. He has quite the temper, and snaps at people constantly, yelling and swearing at them for no reason whatsoever. Although Silver is often called cute by new people he meets, he hates this description and prefers adjectives similar to "handsome". Silver has a fixation with the occult, and has educated himself on the basis of several different religions. Relationships Slade - Although Slade and Silver are related, they rarely speak as Slade is currently unaware that he ever had any siblings. Caesar - Caesar was the one to take Silver in when his mother died, giving him a job and a place to live. Silver thinks that Caesar "is everything a dad should be" and cares about him deeply. Silver currently works for Caesar as a backup singer, and the front man of their band. Caesar is currently Silver's guardian and adoptive father. Platinum Alucard- One of the few girls Silver actually enjoys being around. They first met at one of Caesar's parties, after her and Lily went to see Caesar. Silver enjoys being around Platinum, and allows her to use his real name. He currently has a crush on Platinum, and has told her this. He accept that Platinum does not currently return his feelings, but still wants her to be happy. Reptilus - Originally Silver's girlfriend, Silver has kept his distance and doesn't talk to Rep much at this point. He left her because he personally felt it was better for the both of them to split up. Quotes Stats HP: 5000 AT: 35 DF: 20 Trivia * Silver has taught himself how to use echolocation to find his way around, like a bat * Silver has trained to the point where he can not only control fire, but water as well. * In the event of a Genocide Route, Silver encourages the player, but will eventually fight them once he realizes they have killed Platinum or Reptilus * Silver is a big fan of The Phantom of the Opera * Silver is known to sing to himself, mostly Phantom of the Opera music, and several songs by a certain band. * Silver has a secret passion for Musicals, and can play the piano Credit TBA Gallery TBA....hopefully Category:Male Category:Iblis Category:OC